Leo
by The Lollipop Assassin
Summary: Leo and Nico had a perfect relationship. HAD...well have. They have a perfect relationship. For now at least. But one day, they have a bad argument. A bad, bad argument. Someone gets hit. HARD! And it does more damage than the usual smack in the face. Yet another sequel to my story, "The Prophecy of Seven". However, it is not necessary to've read it to read this one.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Don't forget the POVs:**

**(Nico)-(bold)**

(Leo)-(regular)

_(Percy)-(italics)_

Regular Third Person POV Unless I Tell You Otherwise Like Labeling It "Blah blah blah's POV"-(underlined)

* * *

'They'd done it. They'd successfully finished their mission. Fulfilled the prophecy. Everything would be okay now.' Leo thought as he landed the ship. Everything was FINE! "Alright! Everybody ready?!" he asked, smiling at the 10 others on the ship. Piper. Jason. Hazel. Frank. Annabeth. Percy. The three they'd rescued... Nico. They were finally back... "home".

"THEY'RE HERE!" someone shouted, "THEY'RE BACK!"

"Well I guess there's our welcome." Percy gestured at the crowd of campers forming at the foot of the ship, "Let's go."

They walked off the ship and were bombarded with cheering. The small campers scurried off to their siblings and Piper, and Annabeth's siblings pushed their way towards them. Harley, somehow made it under and through everyone's legs so that he could fling himself upon Leo. Then the crowd parted. Before anyone could ask why, Chiron had made his way to the front, along with Thaliah and Racheal.

"It's nice to see you've all made it home safe and sound. And you two must be Hazel and Frank." Chiron smiled warmly.

"Hey, Seaweedbrain." Taliah greeted, "Hey, Annabeth."

"Percy! Annabeth!" Racheal hooked her arms around the two, pulling them into a hug.

"Meeting in the Big House. Everyone else can catch up with then later.

"No. Not quite." Someone said.

"Ares." Percy growled at the same time that Frank gasped,

"Mars." Though he sounded slightly indifferent.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Don't forget the POVs:**

**(Nico)-(bold)**

(Leo)-(regular)

_(Percy)-(italics)_

Regular Third Person POV Unless I Tell You Otherwise Like Labeling It "Blah blah blah's POV"-(underlined)

* * *

"Your meeting in the big house will have to wait. I've come here for a purpose. After whats happened... it's come to my attention that you are in need of proper training." The god said, as he began walking towards the training arena.

"I assure you that all the campers get proper training." Chiron told him. Ares did not respond, he just kept walking until they arrived at the training arena.

"Who are your top two fighters?" When no one responded quickly enough, he growled, "Perceus Jackson and Clarise la Rue, step forward, along with the rest of The Seven. Valdez!"

"What? You want me to fight?... I'll take that brisk nod as a yes. _I _can not fight. Well I can... but not on _their_ level." Many campers cringed slightly. There are certain gods that you just don't question, Ares was one of them.

"Clarise, step forward. You will fight Valdez, here. Hand on hand combat." Ares ordered.

"Wh- Y- You can't be serious! THIS WIMP!?" Clarise screamed, infuriated.

"She's right. I'm no match." Leo said, as if it should be obvious. No one else said anything as they watched the exchange.

"You _will_ fight her!" finally, he obliged. and when he did, after about 45 seconds, he was defeated. Considering this was Clarise and Leo, it was quite impressive, " NO! You will fight her... for real."

The next time he lasted much longer but Clarrise still won, " I said, _FOR REAL!"_

This time Leo smirked, "Los dioses no tienen la intención de revelar todos mis secretos, ¿verdad?"

"Lucha. Fight!"

"As you wish." This time Leo beat her almost immediately, leaving everyone in shock.

"Wh- REMATCH!" Clarise launched herself at him, but again, he caught her fist and twisted it pushing her down. At the same time, he swept her feet and slammed his elbow into her stomach.

"Step aside Clarise."

"Father-" she tried.

"Shut up! Perseus, draw your sword, and Valdez, your's."

"I use a sledge hammer." Leo said, pulling it out. Then he whispered so that only Percy could hear, "Sorry in advance about this Perce. It doesn't look like he's letting me off easy on this."

Sure enough, when Percy tried to attack, the sledge hammer slammed down on Percy's arm so that he was disarmed. With his free hand, Leo snatched the sword. The move ended with Leo behind Percy, his feet had been swept from under him so that he was at an extreme disadvantage and the hilt of Riptide was pressed against his windpipe. The sledgehammer, however, had somehow been discarded into his tool belt.

"Am I done?" Leo asked.


End file.
